30 day prompts
by I.Love.Dick.Grayson
Summary: This is for the 30-day prompt thingy. I've had some sitting all done in my notebook, so I dumped em all here. Hope you enjoy! The cover, for once, IS mine! It's a drawing of Nightwing's finger stripes. Fin.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**This is for the 30-day prompt challenge thingy. I do a few whenever I can. They'll be posted in sets, not one by one. Hope you all like em!**

**FEW MORE HOURS TILL THE PREMIERE FOR BATMAN!**

**Please review! PM me if anyone wants the list of prompts btw.**

**~Zara**

* * *

**Beginning:**

They stood in a solid formation, bruised and battered as they were. Shoulder to shoulder, backs straight. The ground shook with the force of the battle around them but they didn't waver. Smoke sat in the air, dust settling in their hair. They gazed down into the valley, where the ships were landing. Doors swooshed open and the creatures swarmed out. Arrows, water-bearers, and batarangs were readied. Auburn eyes started to glow and strong fists clenched. Goggles were pulled down to cover jade orbs.

The invasion was commencing.

**Accusation:**

"That is _so _not on me, Baywatch!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is-"

"Can you two just kiss already? Please?"

**Restless: **

This wasn't the first time she'd found him like this. Sitting alone in the rec room long after everyone else had gone to bed. Refusing to sleep, for whatever his reasons were.

She had a fair idea as to why. Sure, she didn't know anything of his personal life, but to become a hero at the age of nine? There must have been an ugly side to his story. Had to be.

That, and he lived in Gotham. Just like her. Living in a city like theirs didn't tend to give one- _peacful _dreams.

She walked over to him. He was curled up in the corner of the sofa. He didn't even notice her. She sat next to him and realized with a jolt that his eyes were uncovered. Eyes bluer than the ocean started at the blank TV.

He didn't look over as she cleared her throat to make her presence known.

She shifts uneasily, says, "Nightmares?"

He moves his gaze onto her and she sees beautiful eyes filled to the brim with shining tears.

"S'okay," she murmurs, throwing caution to the streets and wrapping him in a hug. He needs this. "I get them too."

He still doesn't look at her directly, doesn't say anything. Just closes his eyes, leans into her and cries.

**Snowflake:**

Glimmering white powder falls from the sky as they lay on the grass, which is not yet covered with snow. Neither of them are bothered by the cold.

He has one arm behind his head, the other hand gripping hers. She's on her back, observing the sky as the snow drifts down. She sticks out her tongue and catches a bit of the cold substance, just like people on TV.

Giggling, she looks over to see cobalt eyes observing her antics. She leans in and they kiss softly, gently. Then she settles against his chest, comfortable and content.

Their first winter. And it's perfect.

**Haze:**

Blurry. Unclear. Vague.

He doesn't know what to do. The past four years had been rather simple, straightforward. Train, practice, improve. Stronger, faster, better. Little Robin grows up to be big bad Batman.

Or not.

He doesn't know what to think. He remembers lying to his team, his family. He sent them all to their deaths consciously. He knew what would happen.

_You let them die. You did. You killed them-_

He grips his head in his hands as a sob chokes out.

He can't go through that pain again. He can't. Won't. Not again.

But if he can't be Batman, he doesn't know what he'll be.

**Flame:**

They roar. They're everywhere. They roar and they're everywhere and it burns and she's scared and it hurts. They tower around her, casting a yellow glow over everything. They consume everything, everything, destroying it all like a stampede.

They get closer. And closer. Everything falls, it falls, it all falls, giving into them, burning up, blistering, turning to ash, burning, burning-

And then they're upon her as well.

**Formal:**

She feels her jaw drop a bit when he walks in.

A clean, crisp-_snug-_ white button down with a maroon tie. Black-_tight-_ dress pants, pressed neatly. Polished shoes and slicked-back hair topped off with ever-present shades.

He looks like a person right out of the CIA. Or maybe a Calvin Klein model.

She forces her mouth shut as he stops in front of her.

"What?" he grumbles. He always hated dressing up for the galas in Gotham. "We're posing as rich kids. You coming?"

She nods, regaining composure, and follows. She's glad they haven't established the mind-link yet because-

_Mmm, that boy._

* * *

**That's all I have done so far! If anyone wants me to expand on any of these, tell me in a review!**

…**I'm thinking of bringing my Dick Grayson backpack (the one I made) to the movie premiere. Because I love Dick waaay more than Batman, so why not show it?**

**I don't wanna look stupid and bring a backpack to the theatre, though. Ah well.**

**Review!**

**~Zara**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**Here's the second set of prompts. I have around 16 left now, I think. Most of these turned out to be Robin-centric but what do you expect from a girl with my user name? ;) **

**I posted my finger stripe drawing as the cover for this story cuz some people asked me to. **

**Enjoy, and please review!**

**~Zara**

* * *

**Companion:**

Falling. Again. Down, down, down to the ground, graceful even in free fall.

Graceful graceful graceful graceful grayson-

He wakes with a gasp. There's pain in his chest, a dark hole growing larger as it gnaws at him, and it hurts so bad, so, so bad.

But there are arms around him. Strong, warm, loving arms, and they hold him as he pants. He presses his face into the strong chest and squeezes his eyes shut and it hurts so, so bad but he feels the tiniest bit better. Because someone else shares his pain, someone else understands.

He's not alone.

**Move:**

Forward. Backward. Forward. Backward.

He swings to gain momentum and then he's off. Launching himself off the bar, contorting his body in ways that others could only dream of. A quick midair three-sixty, spinning like a nail being pushed by drill. And then another. He unfolds his limbs and commences a flip with his toes pointed in front of him, and then catches the second bar.

He does a double. Then a triple, because he can. He loves this. There're no words to describe the elation he feels as he twists and tumbles through the air, poetry in motion.

He's free.

**Silver:**

He leads her to the clearing in the forest that they always love going to. He has his hands over her teal eyes as he walks behind her, but she knows where they are; the smell of lilacs and roses is unmistakable.

It's slightly breezy and her fiery hair flutters slightly in the springtime air. Finally, they stop and he uncovers her eyes.

Sure enough, they're in the forest, but there is a chair sitting in the middle of the clearing with white roses scattered around it artfully and he leads her over to it. She sits and suddenly he's kneeling in front of her, holding a small velvet box. In it sits a silver ring with a large diamond atop it.

Silver. Silver, because he knows she hates gold, can't stand it. His lips are moving, baby blues searching her face for a reaction but she reaches down and captures his lips, silencing him, because the answer to his question is clear.

_Yes._

**Prepared:**

It had all started with Artemis complaining subtly about her hands being dry because of the harsh winter winds.

Now, they all sit dumbfounded as Robin pulls item after item from his belt. Their mouths are agape but they can't help it because _oh god_, he just pulled out a mini _hair dryer. _

The Boy Wonder looks at it for a moment, grumbling, and then tosses it over his shoulder to the steadily growing pile of paraphernalia. It joins the pencil sharpener, water balloon, pocket dictionary, box of chalk, and gum.

"Aha!" he says finally. He's holding a small bottle of Nivea hand lotion _with almond oil_. "Use this, Artie, and your hands'll never feel dry again!"

**Knowledge:**

"Where are we?" Zatanna asks, looking around at the unfamiliar landscape.

"We are in the eastern most part of Romania, which is located exactly at the intersection of Central and Southeastern Europe with the coordinates of 44'25 North and 26'06 East and has a population of about 22 million. Bună ziua," Robin added, nodding at a passing man. He looked around to see his team staring. "What?"

**Denial:**

He couldn't stand her. He hated her. Just thinking about her made him feel woozy. Wait, what? No, not woozy, nauseous. Yeah. That.

She was so snippy, so snarky, so irritating, with dark eyes that gleamed whenever she was arguing with him and tan skin that looked so soft and long, long golden hair that was like sunshine and-

Smelled. Yeah. Her hair wasn't pretty, it smelled.

Like coconuts…

**Wind:**

He almost let out a groan of exasperation because his cape had just flapped onto his face _again._ It was so breezy that the fire-resistant fabric kept fluttering and landing on his face.

His mentor stood beside him, watching his young ward with professionally hidden amusement. His own cape was much too heavy for the wind to move over his head.

Dick huffed, sitting down on the edge of the building's roof and crossing his arms. His cape fluttered again but this time, he left it there.

* * *

**I hope it was easy to tell who each prompt was about! I tried to make it clear without specifying.**

**These are so much fun :) **

**Reviewwwww**

**~Zara**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**Hey, guys! I'm updating something! Yay!**

**I'm not going to be able to update anything later because school starts tomorrow :p and I have practice everyday and xtra curriculars after school so I'm gonna try to update anything I can.**

**Sorry this is so short :p**

**Review pleeze!**

**~Zara**

* * *

**Order:**

"Wally! Hurry up!"

"Don't rush me, _Dickie_."

"Then don't call me Dickie."

Wally ignored his raven-haired companion as he surveyed the McDonalds menu in front of him. Behind them, the steadily growing line of hungry people grumbled irritably.

"Alright!" the speedster announced. "I have decided!"

There were a few "thank god"s behind them as Dick facepalmed.

Wally took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'll have four Big Macs, three Fish Fillet thingies, seven cheeseburgers, two orders of large fries, an Angus Third Pounder, two large strawberry shakes andddd...a diet Coke."

**Thanks:**

Artemis fidgeted anxiously in the hard plastic chair, the eeriness of the silent waiting room almost unbearable.

_What's taking so long?_

Someone cleared their throat and the teen jumped, looking up to see a male doctor standing in front of her.

"Are you Miss Crock?" he asked, brown eyes soft and kind.

She shot to her feet, nodding. "Is he-?"

"He's awake," the doctor said, smiling kindly. "And he's done nothing but ask for you since waking. If you would follow me, please."

Artemis followed the man down a few corridors. He stopped in front of room 233 and stood aside to let her enter.

"Mr. Grayson," he said, nodding to the room's inhabitant. He left then, shutting the door.

Dick was sitting up in bed, attached to an IV drip. His face was still streaked with ash, a butterfly bandage on his left cheek. The tattered remains of his school uniform shirt had been removed, showing the wrappings on his chest that were hiding the many burns littering his upper body. His blue eyes were tired and hazy.

Artemis let out a noise of relief, going over to sit in the chair beside his bed. He smiled weakly at her.

"Hey," he said, voice so soft it was almost a whisper. "You okay?"

She would have smacked him if he wasn't already hurt. "What kind of idiotic question is that?" she seethed. She couldn't contain herself and had to swipe his head lightly.

"A...good...one?" he offered. Definitely high on morphine.

She didn't smile though. "I told you to leave me. I _told_ you."

"Roof woulda...landed right on...on top of ya..." He was already worn out. But she needed to make her point.

"That happened anyway. To you," she huffed, crossing her arms and looking away.

Dick pouted, which really wasn't fair. Normal people can't make their eyes look that endearing. Or their lips...

"'Mis...c'mon."

She looked at him, which turned out to be a mistake, because even in his morphine-induced haze, his beautiful eyes were set on puppy-dog mode. Add that to his pout and-

She sighed, giving in and dropping her angry façade. Now wasn't the time to be snarky anways. She moved to sit beside him on the bed. She smiled lightly, stroking hair out of his eyes.

"You're a real baby, you know that?" she murmured, leaning closer. Dick hummed.

"So they tell me. Now, I'm pretty sure I never got a 'thank you' for saving your blondie head-"

He was cut off as the Vietnamese girl moved to press her lips against his. They both smiled into the kiss and the one who initiated it pulled away first.

"Thanks, Dick."

**Look:**

He couldn't ever stop staring at her whenever she was near him. Soft red hair that flowed out slightly behind her as they swam, cut short. A look, in his opinion, that only she could pull off.

Her angular face, high cheekbones with freckles across the bridge of her dainty nose. Her feminine yet strong body, clothed in soft yellow.

And her eyes. Her big, bright, beautiful eyes, radiating with kindness. A vibrant sea green, framed with dark lashes.

Oh Poseidon, he loved her. There was no other explanation for the things he felt when near her.

Tula. He loved the feel of her name on his tongue, the way it flowed so easily off it.

And her full lips. They looked so soft. He wondered how it would feel to capture those lips with his own-

"Kaldur? Are you coming?"

He started. "Yes, of course. My apologizes, Tula."

**Summer:**

The sunny beach sat like a gorgeous backdrop behind the teens. Superboy, smiling slightly as Robin perched on his shoulders, the latter showing off his lithe acrobat's body in his navy swimming trunks. Robin wore a wide grin revealing white teeth and both wore sunglasses.

Wally was next to the pair, freckled face grinning as he held onto his best friend's ankle. His other arm was slung over Artemis' shoulders, who looked quite lovely in a dark green one-piece, her golden locks tumbling down her back. M'gann was in her favorite yellow bikini, the color contrasting startingly well against her green skin. Her auburn hair was tousled as she laughed, holding onto their leader's arm, who smiled softly as he relished the team's happiness.

The picture sat encased in the bronze frame, collecting dust on the shelf. They were perfect in that photograph, beautiful and frozen in time.

Nightwing glanced at it as he walked by, and his heart gave a pang, remembering when everything used to be so simple and easy.

When they used to be happy.

* * *

**TRAUGHT FTW!**

**I love that pairing so much and I'm so sad cuz I was too busy to take part in Traught week :((((**

**Review!**

**~Zara**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**THE ONE WEEKEND WHERE I DON'T HAVE PRACTICE OR A RACE AND FREAKING CN DECIDES TO CANCEL YOUNG JUSTICE FOR TWO WEEKS! AFJAKLWJEIHTAWIOLA**

**Sorry. Kind of.**

**I have so much work to do, but still, I updated this because I missed writing. I have a piece that goes with Darkest that's almost done. Enjoy!**

**~Zara**

* * *

**Transformation:**

Eight years, six months, and seventeen days. He's tiny, raven-haired and blue-eyed. He's young and happy and innocent. He flies through the air with five others at his side. A red and gold leotard covers his body. He's a flying Grayson.

Nine years and four months exactly. He's thin, still small, and now, his blue eyes have lost their light. He's scared, angry, and depressed. He cries to sleep every night in his new, gigantic home. He's clothed in expensive designer clothes, clothes he doesn't want. He's Bruce Wayne's ward.

Thirteen years, three months, and twelve days. He's grown a healthy amount now, body still as lean as ever. Blue eyes radiate life again. He swings through his city with his trusted mentor at his side. His cape flows behind him, connecting to the red tunic on his upper body. He's Robin, the Boy Wonder.

Eighteen years, two months, and four days. He's much taller now, black hair growing past his ears and blue eyes seductive in their beauty. He's protector of Blüdhaven, leader of the team, adopted son of Bruce Wayne, and Jason Todd's big brother. A dark gray suit with a bright blue bird on the chest, a symbol of hope, hugs his body. He's Nightwing.

Twenty-four years, eleven months, and seven days. He's stopped growing, standing at about five-foot ten, perfect for an acrobat. Ebony strands have a nicely tousled appearance and sapphire orbs are gorgeous as always. He's boyfriend of Barbara Gordon and big brother of Timothy Drake and Damian Wayne, not to mention Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown, and newly-revived Jason Todd. He doesn't pull on a red tunic or dark bodysuit on every night anymore, no. Instead, he puts on a completely Kevlar-lined suit, complete with heavy cape and cowl. He's Batman.

**Tremble:**

The whole team's asleep at the cave when Wally jolts awake. It's almost three in the morning, but something inside him stirs. Call it brotherly instinct, some sort of best bro-connection,. Either way, he jumps out of bed and exits his room. Dashes down the hall to Robin's room. Taps in the code for the door and slides inside.

His little brother is curled up at the head of his bed, breath coming quick and erratic. Black hair hangs in front of uncovered azure eyes. His whole body shakes subtly with tears.

Wally doesn't waste a second making it over to the bed and speaking in a soothing voice as he carefully puts a hand out and strokes his friend's hair out of his eyes. He tries to ignore the way the younger boy whimpers involuntarily.

Wally stays there the rest of the night, holding his best friend tight in his arms as he trembled.

**Sunset:**

It's almost four a.m. Tiny Dick Grayson is snuggled between his parents, dreaming of popcorn and elephants and cheering crowds.

The sun rises. They wake up and eat in their tiny trailer. They met up with Kara, Rick, and John and practice till noon. John and Dick fool around as the adults take a break. Four hours later and it's show time.

OoO

The crowd is huge, and everyone cheers as Dick finishes his routine and seats himself on the platform to watch his family perform the finale.

And then wires snap and bodies fall and screams erupt. He's shoved into the back of a police car and taken to juvie.

The sun sets and Dick Grayson cries.

**Mad:**

Superboy's watching static again when Robin and Wally skip into the room. Robin's holding a pretty green box with a blue bow on the top.

"Oh Suuuupey," Robin said in a sing-song voice. He bounced over to the back of the sofa as Wally moved to stand in front of it. Robin plopped the box into Conner's lap and then joined Wally in front of the couch. They both stood there, grinning like idiots.

"What?" Conner grunted, looking at the two boys.

Robin started giggling uncontrollably so Wally answered. "We got you a gift, bro! Open it!"

Giving them both a suspicious look, Conner tore off the wrapping from the box and lifted the lid. Inside sat a stuffed monkey with a pair of crash symbols in its hands.

The two younger teens guffawed as Conner's face grew steadily redder.

"Wellll," Robin drew out as Wally bit the inside of his cheeks, attempting to shut up. "Do you like it?"

The monkey hit him in the face a second later. They took that as a no.

**Thousand:**

"Wally! Robin! What are these wrappings from?"

The Boy Wonder and speedster skidded to a halt in front of the Atlantian. Robin was giggling and Wally's pupils were extremely dilated.

"They're called Pixie Sticks, Kally," Robin giggled, pressing up extremely close to their leader. "Pixie- Pixie-" For some reason, the ebony couldn't finish his statement and instead fell to the ground in a heap of giggles.

"They're really good, Kal-man," Wally said, stumbling drunkenly. "Try some!"

"I shall pass," Kaldur said, nudging Robin with his foot. The Boy Wonder laughed harder. "May I inquire as to how many the two of you have consumed?"

"D-don't worry, leader!" Robin managed, struggling to his feet. "We didn't eat that many!"

"Only a thousand," Wally added. He grabbed Robin's hands and the two of them began spinning in circles. Kaldur stood stock-still.

"A _thousand_?" he spluttered. "Wha-?"

"Five hundred each!" Robin giggled, stopping his spinning and falling against his best friend. "Over the course of nine hours!"

"S-see, Kal," Wally said, grinning stupidly. "We spaced 'em out over time! Don't worry!"

Kaldur tried to think of something to say when Robin suddenly shrieked, pressing closer to Wally.

"Wally," he whispered, white almost overtaking black in his mask, "they're coming…"

"Away, then, Sir Robin!" Wally responded, bending over. Robin hopped onto his back and the two fled, leaving behind a cry of "Godspeed!"

Kaldur facepalmed.

**Outside:**

Five teenagers were sprawled out in the cave's recreation room. Conner was slumped in the armchair. M'gann and Artemis were halfheartedly scanning the TV channels. Kaldur sat alone on the loveseat, absentmindedly picking at a lose thread on the cushion. Wally was face-down on the sofa with Robin, the only teen who wasn't acting all zombie-like, bouncing on his back.

They had had an extremely boring week. No missions, no den mother to train with, nothing. Today was no different.

After another twenty minutes of doing nothing, Robin flipped off of Wally's back. He landed in front of the TV, hands on his hips.

"Alright, that's it!" he announced. "We're going outside!"

"To do what?" Conner grunted.

Robin pouted. "Anything. I don't know. Something!" He straightened up. "C'mon, guys! Go get dressed, we'll go swimming!"

OoO

And five hours later, hours that included many sandcastle building contests, teaching Conner and M'gann how to surf, stuffing sand down bathing suits, the teens thanked their little bird for bringing them outside.

* * *

**I don't care what anyone says, that last one was really dumb. **

**Still pissed at Cartoon Network…**

**Review please!**

**PS. One thing I wanted to share: I was at a race a few weeks ago and the girls' races were done, so I was cheering on for the boys when I heard some girl yell "Go, Wally!"**

**I died a little and decided to pretend that Kid Flash was running a race. I'm stupid.**

**~Zara**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

**Last set. I had fun with these**

**I recently made a tumblr: zaralito. tumblr. com Check it out if you want!**

**Watched The Avengers for the first time a few days ago and I gotta say, I think it trumps Nolan's Batman :p**

**Enjoy!**

**~Zara **

* * *

**Winter:**

Nineteen-year-old Artemis Crock groans as she hears the shades of her window being yanked open.

"Artie, Artie, Artie!" cries an excited voice.

The blonde moans, flipping her mass of golden hair over one shoulder as she sits up. She peels her eyes open enough so that she can see, wincing at the bright winter light. "What?" she grunts, squinting in the direction of the male voice.

A pair of snow pants and her favorite green parka hit her in the face in response.

"It's snowing!" Dick said in a sing-song voice, drawing out the last word. "C'mon, get up, get up!"

He bounds forward, movements restricted by all the winter garb he's wearing, and takes hold of her hands. He yanks her out of bed and onto her feet in one fluid motion.

Sleepily, the archer grabs the winter gear Dick had thrown at her as he yanks her out of the room.

"-have hot cocoa with the cute little marshmallows and make snowmen and oh, maybe Zee and Walls and Linda can come too and we can go to the café and go sledding and-!"

Artemis groaned again as her boyfriend went on with his blabbering.

Sometimes, she wonders if Dick is still thirteen years old.

**Diamond:**

"SHINE BRIGHT LIKE A DIAMOND, SHINE BRIGHT LIKE A-"

"No."

**Letters:**

_Dear Walls,_

_If you're reading this, it means I _probably_didn't make it through Bat's and mine's last mission. I told you about that one, didn't I? We knew it was gonna be a close one._

_I'm writing this…as a means of closure, I guess. There's a bunch of stuff I have to tell you._

_Did you know the day I met you was the most asterous day of my life? Can't tell you how excited I was when Bruce told me I was meeting _the _Kid Flash. I remember thinking it was funny how you were even more nervous than me._

_I still have that red hoodie I borrowed from you. And that book- what's it called- oh yeah,__The Disappearing Spoon.__ They're in the last drawer in my cabinet at the mountain._

_And that chocolate bar you couldn't find last Halloween that you never shut up about? Yeah. That was me._

_Alright, I know I'm stalling. To-the-point time._

_I'm really gonna miss you, Wally, as happy as I'll be to see my family again. You were the greatest friend a guy could have. Really. I know it sounds corny, but hey. _

_Thanks for all the times you helped me through the anniversaries. And for being there when I had nightmares. And in that training simulation. And pretty much every other time I needed you._

_I don't want you guys to mourn. Any of you. Stand up and move on. Tell them bye for me. Miss M, Supey, Kal, Artemis, Roy, Raquel, Zatanna. And Barb too. Tell them I love them. All of 'em._

_Don't sit around and cry over me. I mean it. Or I might have to come back and haunt you. We all know the life expectancy in our line of work isn't all that whelming._

_And I don't think I've ever told you, Walls, but you've always been a brother to me. Always. So thanks._

_I'll really miss you, KF._

_Love,_

_Dick Grayson_

_PS. Don't keep Artie waiting, dude. It's rude ;)_

Seventeen-year-old Wally West put his head down and sobbed.

**Promise:**

Wally tried to calm down as he kneeled next to his best friend. Tried to ignore the red flowing from his gut. Tried to ignore the tears staining the younger's face.

"Wally…"

"Shh, Dick, it's okay-"

"Hurts…"

"I know, Dickie, I'm sorry, I-"

Dick panted as another rivulet of red stained his tunic. His moans turned to cries.

"It hurts, it hurts…"

"God," Wally gasped, clenching his eyes shut as tears escaped. "I know, Dick, I'm s-sorry-"

"S-stop…make it s-stop, K-KF..."

"They're coming, they're coming for us," Wally assured him quickly, hand clenching Dick's. "They're coming, Dick, you'll be okay, I won't leave."

"P-promise?"

"Promise."

**Simple:**

"It's simple. Get on board, or get out of the way."

**Future:**

"What?" Kid Flash said flatly. He started at the human in front of him. The rest of the team stood next to him, all with identical dumbstruck expressions.

"Uh, KF? I'm pretty sure he said we're in the future."

"I heard him the first time!"

"Then _what _are you so confused about, Baywatch?"

"Don't you guys _get _it?" Wally asked, gaping at his friends.

M'gann looked puzzled as Superboy raised an eyebrow, arms crossed over the emblem on his chest. "Yeah, we get it. We're in the future, not like stranger stuff hasn't-"

"That's not the point!" Wally cried, arms flailing. "We're in the future!"

"We have _established _that, Kid Flash, what are you talking-"

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS, WE'RE IN THE FUTURE BUT THERE AREN'T ANY JET PACKS!"

* * *

**I wanted the last one to be funny cuz I almost cried while writing the letter one. Sorry that Simple is short. **

**These were a lot of fun. I might try looking up more sets of prompts.**

**Jsyk, I'll be posting all my stories on tumblr as well.**

**Review please!**

**~Zara**


End file.
